The Founder's Diary
by SilverWolf7007
Summary: Harry was Re-Sorted by his own request after being missing for a year. Hermione returns the Diary of the Founders to him, and in the process she and Draco discover the connection between Harry, Remus, the Founders, Tom Riddle and Voldemort. Slash. HP/RL
1. Chapter One

Okay, I got a really weird idea about two days ago, thought it over and realized it was pure genius. Well, not really, but I did decide to write it. *takes deep breath* I really don't know whether to continue or not.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Founder's Diary  
  
By Silver Wolf  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus left the Headmaster's office and headed for the Great Hall, wanting to get to the feast.  
  
They stopped as they saw a boy of around sixteen wandering up the corridor, a glazed look in his eyes.  
  
Remus smiled, knowing whom it was and why he was so preoccupied. Hogwarts was welcoming him home.  
  
The werewolf reached out and placed a hand on the wall, thankful not for the first time that Hogwarts was rather fond of him. -May I have his attention for a while?- he asked silently.  
  
There wasn't an answer, but the teenager in front of them seemed to notice their presence. He looked at each of them in turn, recognizing them.  
  
"Hello Professor Dumbledore, Sirius. Hey Remus," he added, pretending he'd only just noticed the werewolf.  
  
Sirius's jaw dropped. "Harry???"  
  
He smiled. "The one and only."  
  
Sirius leapt over and hugged his godson. "It's great to see you again, kid. Where have you been?"  
  
"That is a very good question," Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry looked at him. "I'll tell you the story later, but I have one request."  
  
Remus held back a laugh, knowing what he wanted.  
  
"What is that, Harry?"  
  
"I'd like to be Re-Sorted, Professor."  
  
Sirius looked stunned, Dumbledore looked shocked, and Remus nearly choked trying not to laugh.  
  
"Of course Harry," the Headmaster said, recovering from the shock.  
  
The dark haired boy smiled and the four continued towards the Great Hall.  
  
Remus leaned over to Sirius. The two of them were slightly behind Harry and Dumbledore. "I bet you five Galleons he's in Slytherin."  
  
Sirius snorted. "You're on."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry stood beside the first years, listening as they were sorted. He guessed, correctly, which House each student would be in.  
  
As the last first year was sorted, Dumbledore stood up. "This year I have the pleasure of welcoming Harry Potter back into our midst. Due to his yearlong absence, however, he is to be Re-Sorted. I expect whichever House he joins to welcome him with open arms. Now Harry, I believe you know the procedure?"  
  
"Of course, Professor," he said politely, sitting on the stool and allowing McGonagall to place the Hat on his head.  
  
#Why hello Hat. And how are you this fine day?#  
  
The Hat was quite shocked at the very familiar mind he was peeking into. #Welcome home, 'Harry'. I believe I know where you want to go?#  
  
#Of course you do. There's only one possibility you could seriously consider.#  
  
#Naturally. SLYTHERIN!# the Hat screamed.  
  
Harry stood up, removed the Hat and joined the table, trying not to laugh at the shocked expression on Draco Malfoy's face.  
  
As he looked towards the Staff Table, he saw the smug grin on Remus's face, and the shocked annoyance on Sirius's.  
  
For a moment Harry worried that his godfather was angry with him, then saw him reluctantly place five Galleons in Remus's hand. Harry laughed and shook his head.  
  
"You, a Slytherin Potter?" Malfoy said incredulously. He seemed to have regained the power of speech.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "I believe that's obvious, Malfoy. I am sitting here, aren't I?"  
  
Malfoy blinked, then smiled slightly. "Maybe you are in the right House. Truce, Potter? I really don't want to spent the whole year at your throat."  
  
"Truce Malfoy. I can't really be bothered arguing with you either."  
  
The rest of the feast for the two boys was spent in a heated conversation about Quidditch.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The Slytherin and Gryffindor Sixth years shared several classes, and Harry groaned as he realized he would be faced with Ron and Hermione for the first time in the class he had been looking forward to the most.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Potter?"  
  
"We've got DADA with Gryffindor, Malfoy. I'm going to have to put up with the interrogation from hell in my favourite class."  
  
Malfoy looked at his own schedule and groaned as well. "Not only DADA, but Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Potions, Transfiguration and Charms!"  
  
"Bloody hell! What do we have after DADA?"  
  
"Lunch."  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes. "Don't get cute with me, Malfoy. I mean after lunch."  
  
Malfoy smirked innocently. "You only had to say. Argh! Potions, then Divination. This is gonna be nightmare day."  
  
Harry agreed, but before he could speak someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and found himself face to face with Hermione. "Er, hello Hermione."  
  
"Hi Harry. Look, I ought to warn you. Ron's pissed off, and so's about half of Gryffindor."  
  
"What about you?" he asked curiously.  
  
She grinned. "I broke up with him, and I've got no reason to be angry," she said, pulling something out of her bag. "I believe this is yours?" She held up a small blue diary.  
  
His jaw dropped. "My god Hermione! Where did you find it???"  
  
She laughed. "Salazar asked me that exact same question," she said pointedly. "And it was in the library. I nicked it."  
  
Malfoy blinked in shock. "Excuse me? Who are you, and what have you done with Granger?"  
  
She looked at him. "I'm Voldemort and I put her in my sock draw."  
  
Malfoy looked as though he was going to faint. Harry, on the other hand, began to laugh. "And how many hours did you spend talking to that lot?" he asked, motioning to the diary.  
  
She shrugged. "Probably too long. And I spoke to Allan more than anyone."  
  
Harry frowned suddenly. "Really? You know, that reminds me. I need to talk to Re - " he was cut off by a certain redhead he hadn't noticed come up behind Hermione punching him in the jaw.  
  
Malfoy's wand aimed at his face prevented Ron from hitting Harry again. "Leave my housemate alone, Weasel. Or I'll be forced to give myself a new reason to call you that."  
  
Hermione giggled and Harry suppressed a laugh as he stood back up. "You sure pack a punch, Weasley," he said lightly. He pulled out his own wand and pointed it at Ron's head. "One wrong move and they'll be sending you to the Hospital Wing in a matchbox. Now, let's go ask Professor Black what he thinks of unprovoked attacks upon his godson."  
  
Held at wandpoint by two Slytherins and his Gryffindor ex-girlfriend, Ron had no choice but to follow them to Sirius and Remus's office.  
  
"You know, Sirius and Remus are probably as disgusted with you as I am," Ron said. "You're a slimy Slytherin, and your parents were Gryffindors!"  
  
"Actually Ron," Hermione interrupted. "Harry's mother was a Slytherin."  
  
Harry ignored them and knocked on the office door.  
  
Sirius's voice called out. "Unless you've got important business, get lost!"  
  
"Yeah!" Remus added. "We're busy!" There was suppressed laughter.  
  
Harry smirked. "I hope you aren't too busy for little ol' me?"  
  
The door flew open and Sirius grinned at him. "Course not Harry! Come on in!"  
  
Harry entered somewhat warily, and managed to duck out of the way of the water balloon about to hit him in the face. Instead, it hit Ron.  
  
Draco seemed to be having an awful lot of trouble trying not to laugh as Ron's hair turned yellow.  
  
Harry frowned at Remus, who had thrown the dye-filled balloon. "Yellow really isn't my colour Remus. And we're here on official student complaining business."  
  
The werewolf's eyebrow rose. "And what has Mr Malfoy done, exactly?" he asked as he recognized the other three.  
  
"It wasn't him," Harry said. "It was Ron."  
  
"And what did you do to Mr Potter?" Remus asked the redhead. Ron was silent. "Very well, Mr Malfoy? What did Mr Weasley do?"  
  
"He punched Potter in the jaw, sir. It was an unprovoked attack."  
  
Hermione nodded. "He came up behind me, and none of us even noticed him until he hit Harry."  
  
"I see." Remus's eyes narrowed in anger, although only Harry and Sirius noticed. "Mr Weasley, you have detention tonight straight after dinner with Mr Filch. And twenty points from Gryffindor."  
  
Ron nodded, embarrassed.  
  
"And your hair will be yellow for a week," Sirius added. "You can go." The redhead left.  
  
"Have you two quit fighting then?" Sirius asked, looking from Harry to Malfoy.  
  
"A truce," Harry answered. "Oh, and Remus? Hermione found something I thought you might be interested in." he held out the diary.  
  
Remus's eyes widened. "Is this what I think it is?"  
  
Harry merely nodded.  
  
"What is it?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"It's a diary, Malfoy," Harry said, smirking slightly.  
  
"No, really Potter?" Draco commented sarcastically. "I had simply no idea." He rolled his eyes. "I meant, what's so special about it?"  
  
"Well, it's a lot like Tom Riddle's diary," Harry said. "The people who made it put part of their personality into the diary, and if you were to write in it you could have a conversation with them."  
  
"And whose diary is it?" Sirius asked.  
  
"The Founder's."  
  
Draco and Sirius both looked stunned.  
  
"The Founders and Allan Gryffindor, Godric's twin brother," Harry added, seeing the glare he received from Remus. "He's the unknown Founder. He helped, but never received the recognition."  
  
"Yeah, poor guy," Remus added. "He probably did more work than that lazy bum Salazar Slytherin, and didn't even get a mention."  
  
Harry turned to Remus. "Slytherin did more work than the Gryffindork brothers and Ravenclaw combined! Not just his known part in the school, but the Chamber of Secrets, and - "  
  
"Oh shut up, Harry!" Remus exclaimed. "I really don't need your whining this early in the morning!"  
  
Harry was about to reply when someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," Sirius called.  
  
The door opened to reveal Pansy Parkinson. "Sir, class was supposed to start five minutes ago."  
  
"Thanks Pansy," Sirius said. "We'll be right there." She turned and left. "Remus, Harry? How about we go to class and you two can finish your little fight later."  
  
Harry and Remus glanced at each other, knowing what the other wanted to do. They turned back and aimed their wands at Sirius.  
  
Three minutes later Draco, Hermione and Harry followed Remus into the classroom and sat down. Their professor began to speak.  
  
"I'm afraid that Professor Black will be unable to attend class today, so you're all stuck with me."  
  
"Why isn't he here, sir?" Seamus asked.  
  
"He's, uh, a little preoccupied at the moment."  
  
"With what?" Lavender said.  
  
"I believe he's got fleas, Lavender. Fleas and he's moulting."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Lunchtime seemed to arrive in no time at all. Harry, Hermione and Draco walked to the Great Hall, laughing at Sirius's predicament.  
  
"Harry, I can't believe you turned him into a kitten!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
Hermione laughed. "And I can't believe Professor Lupin gave him fleas!"  
  
Harry smirked. "I stole the idea, I admit. A Slytherin he went to school with did that to him, and Remus gave him fleas then too."  
  
"Remus was friends with the Slytherin?" Hermione asked in surprise.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, and the guy in question was my mother's best friend."  
  
"What was his name?" Draco asked.  
  
"Tom Harris."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, I have only one request. If you wish to see this story continued, review it! I'd really like to keep writing, but not if no one's reading. And this isn't going to stop me writing my other fics either.  
  
~SW 


	2. Chapter Two

I'd have updated faster, but my computer had to go away and get fixed. And now it is. I'm happy.  
  
And now I'd like to thank you people who reviewed.  
  
Dragon Snake ~ I always thought Siri was a bit of a fleabag...*snigger*  
  
Noratav ~ I have no idea where the ideas come from. There may be a small place in my brain labelled 'genius plot ideas' but I've never seen it.  
  
Mistress Cresacre ~ Glad to see you like it!  
  
LoMaRiBa ~ Well, aren't we all smart? You'll see.  
  
AllAboutMe ~ Continued as soon as I could!  
  
Anja ~ You'll find out where Harry was as soon as you read this chapter.  
  
Fair Lady Ravenclaw ~ You asked a question. The answer is yes. Glad you like!  
  
a reader ~ why his behaviour is changed? You'll see!  
  
Jordan ~ He did do a little trip through time, when to?  
  
reader431563 ~ hey, I'M still in the dark about half of what I'm writing about! *grin*  
  
Tui ~ No, it's not a sequel, it's just beginning part way through, or something. I dunno.  
  
Jewelclaw Lady of Wind ~ Oh yes well done! I'm glad that you like it so much!  
  
Catherine ~ Oh yes, the killer forshadowing, it shall get us all one of these days!  
  
Naomi SilverWolf ~ Oh dear, I'm sorry for confusing you. But if you weren't confused I think I'd be disappointed.  
  
Katy999 ~ Thanks!  
  
CatatonicReaction ~ glad you like it, and no it wont be graphic.  
  
HUGE thanks to all of you!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own the plot, my dog, my cat, and not a single Harry Potter character.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Founder's Diary  
  
By Silver Wolf  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Just as Harry and Draco had parted from Hermione and were headed towards the Slytherin Table, Professor McGonagall walked over to them.  
  
"Mr Potter, the Headmaster would like to see you in his office immediately."  
  
Harry nodded. "I'll be right there, Professor."  
  
She left.  
  
Harry turned to Draco. "Are you coming?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, Harry? Dumbledore asked to see YOU, not me."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "So? I'd like you and Hermione to be there as well. We'll invite her on the way past the Gryffindor Table, and probably my dear godfather and his partner in crime."  
  
"Any crime in particular?" Draco asked dryly, standing up beside Harry and following him to Hermione.  
  
"Oh, you know, the usual teaching."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ten minutes later Harry was seated in a chair in Dumbledore's office, as were Draco, Hermione, Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Harry, I asked you here so you could inform us of where you have been," Dumbledore began. "I suspect that your friends are here because you want them to know as well?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "That's why Draco, Hermione and Sirius are here. Remus is here because he's involved in the whole mess."  
  
Sirius turned to his best friend. "And how are you involved??? Did you know where he was the whole time and didn't tell us?" he demanded.  
  
Remus sighed. "Sirius, I knew where he was, but I couldn't tell you."  
  
Harry nodded. "If he had told you, Siri, he'd have probably screwed up all our chances for survival."  
  
"Were you training to fight Voldemort then?" Hermione asked eagerly.  
  
"No, Hermi. It's more complicated than that, and although Voldie has a bit to do with it, he's not all that important."  
  
"What do you mean, not important?!" Sirius exploded. "The man killed your parents, and is probably about to take over the world, and you're saying he's NOT IMPORTANT??"  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed. "That's not what I said, Sirius. Where I was, Voldemort wasn't a threat to me. And it had nothing to do with him." Remus snorted. "Okay, a lot to do with him. But really Remus; who's telling this story?"  
  
The werewolf smiled. "Oh, you are of course, Harry, I'd never even dream of denying you the chance," he said airily.  
  
"So Harry?" Dumbledore said, bringing the conversation back to its original subject. "Where were you?"  
  
Harry laughed then. "I was never far away distance wise, but time wise? Further than you'd imagine."  
  
"You were in the past?" Draco demanded sharply.  
  
"In a manner of speaking."  
  
"And what does Moony have to do with this?" Sirius asked. He turned back to his friend. "How are you involved, Remus?"  
  
"Me? I was with him."  
  
Sirius blinked. "Remus, you were here. You were here for the last two months of term at least, Harry was missing far longer than that."  
  
The werewolf looked unfazed. "But can you honestly say that you had any contact with me before I came here a few months ago? Padfoot, had you all not been so busy searching for Harry, you'd have noticed my absence as well."  
  
"But Harry, when were you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I was in several times. The Founder's time, as you already knew Hermi, the time my parents attended Hogwarts."  
  
"And?" the witch said impatiently.  
  
"And the time Tom Riddle attended Hogwarts," Harry finished.  
  
"Tom Riddle?" Sirius said in shock. "As in Voldemort?"  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. "How many other Tom Riddle's do you know of, Padfoot?"  
  
"And you were with him each and every time, Remus?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
He nodded. "I was. We met on the train here twice. The first time, of course, we met through my brother at the time."  
  
"Who was?" Sirius demanded.  
  
"Godric Gryffindor. He introduced me to Salazar Slytherin."  
  
Draco was the first to get the meaning of that statement, and he stared at Harry in shock. "Oh my god. You're kidding me!"  
  
Harry shook his head, smiling. "No Draco, he's quite serious. I am, or was, Salazar Slytherin."  
  
  
  
****************Back in Time*****************  
  
Allan Gryffindor followed his brother reluctantly into the partially built school. Godric had decided to give him a tour, whether he consented to it or not. Allan had felt certain that the only good thing about the whole idea was seeing Rowena and Helga again.  
  
He wasn't quite so sure about meeting Salazar Slytherin though. Godric complained about the man non-stop. On the other hand, Rowena and Helga had nothing bad to say about him at all.  
  
According to the two women, Salazar was powerful, charming, kind, good- looking, and an all-round gentleman.  
  
Suddenly Godric stopped, and Allan looked up to see a man with black hair and brilliant green eyes standing between Helga and Rowena.  
  
His blond brother spoke. "Allan, this is Salazar Slytherin. Slytherin, this is Allan Gryffindor, my brother."  
  
The two shook hands. "Salazar, I do hope you aren't as bad as Godric made you out to be."  
  
He laughed. "I daresay he has never had anything good to say about me."  
  
"I'm afraid not," Allan replied with a smile. "However I have rarely listened to my brother's judgement on people, as he is usually wrong."  
  
"I believe you and I shall get along quite well, Allan."  
  
"I certainly hope so."  
  
****************Back to the Future*****************  
  
  
  
"My godson Founded Hogwarts," Sirius said blankly. "I don't believe it." Suddenly his eyes widened. "You knew me in school???"  
  
Harry laughed. "I did, Siri, and I daresay you're still as annoyingly Gryffindor as you were then."  
  
Remus began to laugh as well. "Now really Harry, Gryffindors aren't all that bad! Take me for example."  
  
Harry sighed. "Remy, I've always held to the idea that you're a Slytherin at heart."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry curiously. "You were Tom Harris, weren't you?"  
  
Harry nodded. "I was. I spent a shortish lifetime in three different timelines, but I never remembered my other lives until now. As Tom Harris, I didn't know that I was Salazar Slytherin, I just thought I was descended from him."  
  
Hermione glanced at her watch. "Headmaster, can we resume this meeting after dinner, perhaps? We've got classes now, and I don't want to miss them. Not to mention that Sirius and Remus need to teach."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, smiling at her. "Of course. I'll see you all then?" They all nodded. "Before you go, would anyone like a Lemon Drop?"  
  
Harry, Draco and Remus accepted, Hermione politely declined and Sirius glared at the sweets as though they were the embodiment of evil.  
  
"Sirius, what IS your problem?" Remus asked exasperatedly as they left. "They're sweets, they aren't going to join Voldemort and try to take over the world!"  
  
"Wanna bet?" the Animagus said darkly.  
  
Harry sniggered. "You're still bitter about that Padfoot?"  
  
"About what?" Draco asked.  
  
His friend smiled innocently. "An unknown person of Slytherin House, wrongly believed to be Severus Snape, hexed a packet of Lemon Drops that belonged to a certain Lily Evans. Sirius stole them, and he ate some."  
  
"Oh dear," Hermione said, suppressing a smile. "What had you done to them?"  
  
"It wasn't me! I swear it on her grave that it was Lily herself. She thought that James was going to steal them, because he'd done it before. Anyway, the curse made you kiss your enemy. Lily had wanted to see James kissing Snape."  
  
"That was you and Lily?" Remus said incredulously. "I never knew you had a sadistic streak."  
  
"Who was his enemy?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry laughed. "That was the beauty of it. Sirius had a few. There was Snape. There was me, although I managed to avoid him until it wore off. And there was the infamous Lucius Malfoy."  
  
Draco blinked. "EW! That's disgusting, Harry! Kissing my father? I feel sorry for Sirius."  
  
"And then James got his hands on a few, not knowing they were cursed," Remus continued. "He kissed Lily, because they'd been in the middle of a prank war and therefore enemies, and they began dating the next day."  
  
"Speaking of Snape, you three are going to be late for Potions if you don't hurry," Sirius warned.  
  
The three teenagers bolted down the corridor, hoping no one would catch them running.  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@Marauder's Time@@@@@@@@@  
  
Remus poked his head into the last compartment, hoping to find it empty. He sighed in disappointment, but stepped inside anyway.  
  
"May I sit here? There's nowhere else," he said politely.  
  
The boy turned and smiled at him. "Of course. I'd like the company. The name's Tom Harris, and you are?" He held out his hand.  
  
"Remus Lupin," he answered, shaking the other's hand.  
  
Tom and Remus hit it off right away, and were deep into a discussion about Quidditch (Seeker versus Keeper) when the door to their compartment flew open and a boy their age stepped in.  
  
He closed the door and turned to the others. "Hi, I'm Severus, can I join you in here? I'm sick of the losers I was sitting with."  
  
Remus smiled. "This is Tom, I'm Remus. Take a seat."  
  
Severus joined them, and Tom took the chance to resolve their argument. "So Severus, which is better? Seeker or Keeper?"  
  
The dark-haired boy laughed. "Keeper of course."  
  
Tom shook his head in defeat. "All right, I give up! I still think Seeker's better though."  
  
The three spent the rest of the journey to Hogwarts discussing everything from Quidditch to family to pets and back to Quidditch again.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Evans, Lily!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Figg, Arabella!"  
  
Remus sighed. "How long do you reckon we're going to be waiting?" he whispered to Tom.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"No idea," the other boy whispered back.  
  
"Harris, Tom!" McGonagall called.  
  
Remus watched as his newfound friend sat on the stool and waited for it to sort him.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Tom grinned and walked over to his new table, sitting beside Lily Evans.  
  
"Lupin, Remus!"  
  
Remus approached the stool warily, sat down and allowed the professor to drop the hat on his head, and therefore over his eyes.  
  
#Well, it's been years since I've sorted a werewolf,# a voice said in his ear.  
  
Remus was glad he hadn't been able to hear the hat speaking to anyone else, as that probably meant no one could hear it now.  
  
#I know you want to be with your friend, but Slytherin simply wouldn't do. Certainly not Hufflepuff, and yet Ravenclaw doesn't seem right either. GRYFFINDOR!#  
  
He stood up and headed to the Gryffindor Table, sitting beside a dark- haired boy that he couldn't remember the name of.  
  
"I'm Sirius Black," the boy said. "You're Remus, right?"  
  
Remus nodded. "Yeah. So Sirius, do you like Quidditch?"  
  
"But of course," he answered with a grin. "I play Keeper, what about you?"  
  
"Either Keeper or Seeker, but don't let Tom Harris know I said that, I spent an hour trying to convince him that Keeper's best, but I like Seeker better!"  
  
Sirius laughed. "Maybe we'll both get onto the house team next year."  
  
"I hope so." He didn't say any more, as another boy, who wore glasses and had rather messy hair, joined them.  
  
"Hi, I'm James Potter," he said. "And you are?"  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin, and that's Sirius Black."  
  
"Remus, Sirius, I have a very important question to ask you; do you like Quidditch?"  
  
The three of them talked about Quidditch, and another boy called Peter Pettigrew was drawn into the discussion.  
  
Remus stopped paying attention when he heard another familiar name called.  
  
"Snape, Severus!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Remus sighed. At least he had friends in Gryffindor too.  
  
@@@@@@@@End of Visit to the Marauder's Time@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
  
  
Wheee. Another chapter over and done with. It was fun.  
  
Please review, I really appreciate it!  
  
~SW 


End file.
